kevinfandomcom-20200223-history
Ratatouille 2020
Below, LINGUINI accidentally knocks over the pot of soup, spilling it. ... The creature LOOKS UP, its glowing eyes fix on Remy A TELEVISION SET -tuned to a DOCUMENTARY. As an old fashioned World GLOBE rotates in a sea of clouds, the EIFFEL TOWER slowly comes into view over the horizon, dwarfing FRANCE underneath it. T.V. NARRATOR: Although each of the world’s countries would like to dispute this fact, we French know the truth; the best food in the World is made in France. The best food in France is made in Paris, and the best food in Paris, some say, is made by Chef Auguste Gusteau. We see images of GUSTEAU: cooking, signing his cookbook, in front of his famous restaurant. Gusteau is in his early forties, but his massive girth makes him look older. T.V. NARRATOR (CONT’D): Gusteau’s restaurant is the toast of Paris, booked five months in advance, and his dazzling ascent to the top of Fine French Cuisine has made his competitors envious. He is the youngest Chef ever to achieve a five star rating. Chef Gusteau’s cookbook “Anyone Can Cook!” has climbed to the top of the bestseller list. But not everyone celebrates its success. A tall, gaunt, severe-looking MAN with fish-belly white skin appears on the TV screen. SUPER: ANTON EGO-FOOD CRITIC. Beneath that, in italics, is his moniker: The Grim Eater. EGO: Amusing title, “Anyone Can Cook”. What’s even more amusing is that Gusteau actually seems to believe it. I, on the other hand, take cooking seriously and no-- I don’t think “anyone” can do it... TITLES (OVER BLACK): The SOUND of wind rattling barren branches... WALT DISNEY PICTURES PRESENTS A PIXAR ANIMATION STUDIOS FILM ...and we FADE IN to reveal: FRENCH COUNTRYSIDE - LATE AFTERNOON A light rain falls on a SMALL FARMHOUSE. The last remaining dead leaves tremble in the gusts. The quiet is shattered by a LOUD GUNSHOT that lights up the inside of the cottage. CAMERA pushes down and in toward a single window. Jiminy Cricket can’t sleep because of the clocks’ noise and Geppetto’s loud snoring. Even Cleo is bubbling loudly in her sleep. That night when everyone was sound sleep the Blue Fairy comes down from her star. Jiminy Cricket: Quiet! (the ticking and snoring stop) Suddenly, thunder rumbles. Jack stiffens and turns, screaming as he sees the T. rex in another bright flash of lightning. She roars at him. He runs. The helicopter lifts off in a panic. The T. rex smashing through the machinery operating the lagoon gates. As he runs down the street, Jack throws down his handheld device and the T. rex steps on it. The gates are stuck at only 54% closed. JACK Don't go! The men in the helicopter watch Jack running underneath them in the chopper's spotlight. One of them holds a coiled up rescue ladder. HELICOPTER MERC #3 Throw him the ladder! The mercenary with the ladder complies, dropping it down. However, as the copter is in motion, the frantically running Jack is forced to chase after his salvation with the hungry Tyrannosaurus hot on his heels. Each time he grabs for it, he misses. JACK Don't go! Aahhh! Oh no! An overturned pickup truck blocks his path. He runs around it. The T. rex simply flips it out of her way with her snout. JACK Nooooo! Suddenly the Mosasaurus leaps up and grabs Jack in her mouth, biting the ladder in half. She drops back down underwater and begins swimming towards the halfway closed gate. In the helicopter, the two mercenaries who fought over whether or not to cut the ladder look stunned and horrified. The third mercenary turns to the I. rexbone, enclosed in a glass tube in a big carrying case. He presses a button and it becomes illuminated with red light, and then he shuts the case. RATATOUILLE As we move closer, we begin to hear muffled SOUNDS OF STRUGGLE; furniture being bumped, dishes breaking, an indescribable CRASH, followed by an OLD LADY’S SHRIEK. We’re close to the WINDOW now, when it is suddenly SHATTERED by a COOKBOOK. Instantly the action FREEZES. Underneath its splayed pages, shielding himself from the shards of splintering glass is, inexplicably, a RAT, named REMY. He’s scrawny, frightened, almost comic. It’s hard not to feel sympathetic towards the little guy.